memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Julia goes missing/Act One
The Valiant emerges from warp and approaches Earth and enters orbit. Will walks into Starfleet Command. Where's my daughter? Will says as he walks in. Typhuss calms him down. Calm down, I don't know Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will paces about. I shouldn't of left her here I should of had her on board the Valiant Will says as he is pacing about. Then Jason walks in. She was taken by someone with an bow and arrow Jason says as he shows them the mask. Typhuss recognizes the mask. She requesting to see both Will and Thea alone Jason says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. Talia al Ghul, damn it, what the hell is she doing Typhuss says as he looks at Jason. He looks at him. I'm not sure but she's requesting an audience with the mother and father of Julia Jason says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at them. I'm going to go find Talia and have a chat with her Typhuss says as he looks at Jason and Will. Jason looks at him. She requested only Will and Thea to see her anyone else I will never see Julia again Jason says as he looks at him. Will looks at Typhuss. Its ok uncle I will be careful just have a strike team ready just in case all right Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at his nephew and gives him advice on how to handle Talia. Don't turn your back on Talia, be careful out there kid Typhuss says as he looks at Will. He looks at him. I won't turn my back on her and thanks Will says as he looks at him. He leaves as Fleet Admiral Akaar is surprised to see him. Colonel I thought you were gonna be on the frontlines of our war with the Der'kal Fleet Admiral Akaar says as he looks at him. He looks at him. Something has come up that requires my presence sir Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. He walks away as Akaar follows. I have to request that you get back on there we're dangerously streatched thin in key systems Admiral Akaar says as he looks at him. He is still walking. WHEN MY DAUGHTER IS SAFE I WILL GLADLY RETURN TO THE FRONT UNTIL THEN SIR I am gonna get my daughter back you can court martial me when I get her back Will says as he looks at him. He leaves. At an unknown location Will and Thea beams down as he looks around the place as pillars lit up with fire and Talia is standing in front of him and Thea along with a group of her men from her cult. Ok Talia we're here what do you want Will says as he looks at her. Talia looks at them. Nice of you two to show up Talia says as she looks at them. Will looks at her. Where's my daughter you bitch Will says as he looks at Talia. Talia looks at him. She's safe, near by Talia says as she looks at Will. Thea looks at her. You said that you wanted to see us what do you want? Thea asked as she looks at her. Talia looks at her. You don't trust me do you, I wanted to ask you why hasn't Typhuss contacted me, Typhuss and I have a mission to take down Lex Talia says as she looks at Thea. He looks at her. You kidnapped our daughter just to get us here to ask why my uncle hasn't kept in contact with you, we just went back to war with the Der'kal and we are kinda busy surviving Will says as he looks at her. Thea chimes in. Why don't you just contact Typhuss yourself and ask him Thea says as she looks at Talia. She looks at her. Not risking Starfleet knowing I called him Talia says as she looks at her. Will is about to grab her but two of her men grabs him and starts beating him down as Thea fights them off and they disappear as Thea helps her husband up and looks at him. Will, are you all right? Thea asked as she looks at Will. Will looks at her. Yeah love I'm all right Will says as he looks at her. He walks over to a room and kicks the door in and sees a holo-image of Julia. DAMN Will shouts as he can't believe it. In his ready room on board the Valiant Will is talking with his first officer. I want you to run a sensor scan of the surface every part of Earth I don't care how long it takes we'll use the F-302s to conduct searches as well Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Commander Keller. Jack looks at him. Sir I'm all for getting your child back but is it worth being on Fleet Admiral Akaar's bad side? Commander Keller says as he looks at him. Will looks at him. Right now I could give a damn what he wants me to do my daughter is missing Jack and I'm gonna get her back Will says as he looks at him. Outside of Starfleet Command Typhuss walks to Talia who is disguised as a Starfleet officer. It took you long enough to get here Talia says as she turns around to face him. Typhuss looks at her. What the hell are you doing, going after my family Typhuss says as he looks at Talia. She looks at him. You left me with no choice you've not answered my transmissions for the past nine months, I thought you were determined to take Lex Luthor down or is that a lie Talia says as she looks at him. He turns to her. Its not a lie, if you haven't noticed we are at war with the Der'kal Empire again, I am Starfleet Admiral and a vigilante, I get very busy, don't you think you could have come and see me instead of going after my family Typhuss says as he looks at Talia. She looks at him. You know the League doesn't do that Typhuss Talia says as she looks at him. She gets out a chip from her front breast plate and hands it to him. Another intel on Lex Talia says as she looks at him. He looks at it. Thanks, I will remember to answer your transmissions from now on, ok Typhuss says as he looks at Talia. She vanishes with a smoke bomb as Typhuss walks back into Starfleet Command. In her cult area she sees Julia sleeping soundly as she rubs her little cheek.